The War Outside and The War Within
by moonfire-lovr
Summary: Harry Potter, now seventeen years old is ready to face his Seventh and Final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But is he ready to face the world that is being torn assunder around him? Read to find out.
1. A Bad Summer Just Got Better

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his magical world, his friends and enemies and locations mentioned belong to the one and only J.K. Rowling. I own only the made-up characters.

Uploaded: January 6, 2005

Chapter One: An Unbearable Summer

Harry Potter, at seventeen years of age, was still having nightmares. They weren't the average once-in-a-while nightmares, these were every night, and they had gotten worse since the end of sixth year. Night after night, they were the same. He had to battle Voldemort, face to face and he always ended up losing. Voldemort would kill him in the end. He always woke up in cold sweat, panting like he had just run a 10 K marathon. He always looked around, as if searching for someone who wasin the room, who shouldn't be. Harry never found anyone.

Harry turned over and tried to go back to sleep. But when he closed his eyes, he saw the cold face of Voldemort and his scar seared. He fidgeted in bed, turning this way and that, trying to get comfortable. After a couple of minutes, Harry decided that he couldn't sleep, so he rolled out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans, the fly of which was held closed with a safety pin and which fit only with a belt on. He struggled into one of Dudley's old and considerably large t-shirts. (The only clothes he had were hand-me downs of Dudley's) He crept downstairs, skipping the step that creaked, and slipped out into the cool air. It was almost dawn, from the look of the rising sun. He would have to be back in about an hour. Harry briefly wondered what it would be like to have someone worry about him, not that the Dursleys ever would.

Exactly and hour later, Harry slipped into the kitchen just as he heard Uncle Vernon stomping down the stairs.

"Good morning, Uncle Vernon," Harry said as his uncle entered the kitchen.

"Urgghhh," Uncle Vernon answered.

Aunt Petunia breezed into the kitchen and bustled around making breakfast, all the while barking orders at Harry.

"You will wash these dishes, all of the clothes in the laundry room-by _hand_- and clean the house until it _sparkles_," she growled.

"Yes ma'am," Harry mumbled sullenly.

"I'm _starving_," Dudley complained as he thudded into the kitchen, just as heavily as his father. Dudley plopped his over sized backside into a chair, and Aunt Petunia heaved a big helping of eggs, grits and sausages onto their plates, for all except Harry. Harry was always given a smaller helping and he was always served last. He never dared say anything, for the Dursleys never ceased to remind him that he was an orphan, living off of their goodness.

After is chores were done, Harry wandered around the neighbourhood.

"Hey Potter, did you do all the chores the old lady told you to do?" came a taunt from behind. Sure enough, there was Dudley and his newest gang members.

"Hey _Duddikins_, tell me, why is it that you call Aunt Petunia 'the old lady', but you call her 'Mummy' at home?" Harry asked coolly. The gang chuckled at the remark until Dudley gave them a silencing glare.

"Potter, why don't you go home? Oh, that's right, you don't have a home!" Dudley said as he and his gang stalked off, probably to torment some poor, helpless five year old. Harry shook his head and went on his way; he had more important business to tend to.

Mrs. Arabella Figg opened the door to find young Harry Potter standing at he doorstep. She wasn't surprised. The poor dear needed a friend during the summer, even if it was just a partially senile old lady who smelled like cats.

"Hello Harry dear, come in, come in,"

"Hi Mrs. Figg," Harry walked into the living room and quickly counted the number of cats. Fifteen. _That's two more than last time,_ Harry thought.

"Anything you wish to talk about?" Mrs. Figg set about the makings of tea.

"Well, I was wondering if any post came for me." For fear of owls being intercepted, members of the Order of the Phoenix, Harry, Ron and Hermione had taken to using muggle-post. Harry had asked anyone who wished to contact him to send all letters to 5 Privet Drive, Mrs. Figg's house.

"Come to think of it, yes, there were some letters. Now, where did I put them? Ah! Here they are." Mrs. Figg pulled two letters out of a pile of mouldy-looking files.

"Thanks!" Harry was out the door and in his aunt and uncle's house in less than a minute. In his room, Harry started to read. The first was from Hermione, the second from Ron.

_Hello Harry,_

_How are you? I'm fine. I am at the Weasley's right now. How has your summer been? Ours has been alright. Before I came here, Mum and Dad took me to America. It was very "cool" as they say. We have been getting some news of Voldemort. He's been torturing some muggles and there have been a few deaths. I'm kind of scared and worried about my parents but enough said about that. We'll tell you more when we see you._

_With love, _

_Hermione_

Harry grew cold at the sight of the word 'killing'. He refolded Hermione's letter and put it in the envelope. He opened Ron's and eagerly skimmed the page.

_Hey Mate,_

_How are those Muggles treating you? Hermione's at the Burrow with us and Mum said to ask you if you want to come and stay until school. Send a reply A.S.A.P. See you soon._

_Ron_

_P.S. Mum and Ginny send their love._

Harry scrambled to his desk and got out some parchment, a quill and some ink. He scribbled a quick reply. He was going to the Burrow.

Thanks to Natasha and Danielle from Loretto Abbey, my home school, for getting me into FanFic. Luv ya both.

Readers... DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!

THANKS...LUV YA!!!!

meliss


	2. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, his magical world, his friends, enemies and locations mentioned in the story below belong to the one and only J.K. Rowling. I own only the made-up characters and ideas.

Uploaded: Friday, January 07, 2005

Chapter 2: Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

Arthur Weasley, one of his six sons and his only daughter drove along Privet Drive, looking for number four. As they pulled up, the girl spoke.

"Remember Dad, act as 'normal' as possible," said Ginny, who was going into the sixth year.

"Whatever 'normal' for those muggles is," Ron remarked. Ron, who was one of Harry's best friends, was a year older than his sister.

"Ron, stop talking, you're bothering Dad," Ginny hissed.

As Ron started to reply, the door burst open, and he changed his train of thought.

"Alright mate?" called Ron, grinning.

"Oh, Harry!" Ginny gushed. Then she blushed, realizing how stupid she sounded.

Greetings passed all around, then the quartet made their way into the house.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, good day. As you know, we are taking Harry back to the Bur-ah-our house, and we will make sure that he gets to school in September."

"You can have him, for all we care," Mr. Dursley grumbled.

Harry, Ron and Ginny gathered Harry's things and loaded them into the car.

"So, are we driving then?" Harry asked, grinning. He couldn't wait to get back to the wizarding world. The world where he belonged.

"No. We're traveling by Floo," Ron smirked.

Mr. Weasley stopped the car and led them back to Privet Drive on foot. He stopped in front of a house and knocked twice, waited and knocked three times. This was the secret Knock of the Order of the Phoenix. Mrs. Figg opened the door.

"Arthur, come in. Is this Order business?"

"No, not today. We just want to use your fireplace, that's all."

The group trouped inside and followed Mrs. Figg to the fireplace. She started to hand them a bag of Floo Powder.

"That's alright Arabella, we've got our own," objected Mr. Weasley, pulling a bag out of his shirt pocket.

"Alright Ron, you go first. Then Harry, then Ginny." Ron, Harry and Ginny each disappeared.

"Say hello to Molly for me, dear," said Mrs. Figg as Arthur stepped into the fireplace.

"Will do. The Burrow!"

As Harry settled in, he was updated on all of the Weasley news. Ginny's sixteenth birthday was on August eighteenth, only a few days away. Ron's older brother Charlie was getting married. Percy had already married his long time girlfriend Penelope Clearwater. Harry enjoyed being treated as part of the family. He enjoyed the feeling of being loved.

But there was bad news too. Voldemort had risen to full power again, ready to make his come-back known and real. He had tortured those who had denied him and killed helpless muggles for fun. The Order was working harder than ever, and so far, they had a pretty good hold. Hagrid and Madam Maxime had managed to round up dome of the giants who were willing to work for good. Voldemort got the rest. He freed the guards of Azkaban. The Dementors were among his group of followers. Fudge had finally given in, and decided it was better to work with Albus Dumbledore than against him. Harry was reassured that he was safe and he had nothing to worry about. _As if,_ Harry thought.

August eighteenth rolled around in a hustle and bustle, planning for Ginny's sixteenth birthday party. Harry was helping Ron de-gnome the garden, where the party was to be held, when Fred and George dragged him beside the house to 'talk'.

"Harry, we want to show you something we invented," said George.

"Er-okay," Harry said, somewhat uncertainly. It was always a good idea to be careful around Fred and George.

"Okay, watch out," George cautioned as he whipped out… a cake.

"Er-uh-what is it?"

"It's a birthday cake," said Fred.

"But not any birthday cake, we call it a Bothersome Birthday Bash cake." Smiled Fred

"Enchanted to yell threats and run away when someone comes near it with a knife," added George.

"Brilliant isn't it?" they said in unison.

"Um… what are you going to use it for?" Harry asked, although he already knew the answer.

"You'll see," said George with a twinkle in his eye. With a crack, the twins Disapparated.

Later that afternoon, Ginny mingled with her guests and started to relax. She had been very nervous about her party. She was afraid of making a complete git of herself. Which she was very good at. Harry noticed that Fred and George disappeared while Ginny was opening her gifts.

"Harry, thank you for the broomstick Grooming Set," Ginny said, waking him out of his thoughts. Ginny was chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team and she was always self conscious about the state of her broom.

"You're welcome Gin," Harry replied.

"Okay everyone, come on, it's time for cake," Mrs. Weasley called from the other side of the garden.

The party wandered over to the table where Mrs. Weasley had set up the cake and eating utensils. Ginny picked up the knife as people sang her 'Happy Birthday'. She neared the cake and, as Harry expected, the cake started to screech.

"Get away, you foolish girl. Don't you dare come near me with that knife. If I had arms, I would cut _you_ into square pieces and serve_ you_ to _my _guests. You wouldn't like that, now would you?" screamed the cake. Fred and George stood watching beside Ginny, but no one noticed them doubling over with laughter. They were too transfixed on watching the cake as it grew legs and started to run.

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOUR SISTER'S CAKE?" their mother screeched at them.

"Don't worry Mum. It's just a replacement for her real birthday cake. We'll go get it," said the twins, trying to calm their mother down. In a few minutes, the twins returned with the cake and set on the table.

"We will talk about this _later._" She said to the twins. "Now, Ginny dear, why don't you serve your guests the cake?" Mrs. Weasley smiled at her daughter. Ginny served the cake, still blushing from her verbal embarrassment.

"Harry, I can tell you already knew about this, from the lack of shock on your face," Ginny accused.

"Alright, so I knew. It was pretty funny though." Harry kidded.

"Yeah, funny. Embarrassing, but funny." Ginny grinned.

The Weasleys, Harry and Hermione were packing their trunks for Hogwarts. The next morning, they would be off the Kings Cross Station in London, ready to board the Hogwarts Express. Harry and Ron were reading a Daily Prophet article on 'How to Ride Your Broomstick Faster', when Hermione walked in.

"Have you two finished packing?" she asked, almost bossily.

"No, but we're almost done," said Harry, rather distracted.

"Well, you'd better finish. Dinner will be ready soon, and you don't have time to pack before bed or tomorrow morning." Hermione nagged as she flounced out of the room.

"She really needs to loosen up a little bit," said Ron, shaking his head.

"Yeah, she's right though. We really do need to pack," Harry said, looking around the room at the mess of robes and books and quills.

"Yeah, I hate it when she's right," Ron grinned and started to fold his robes, getting fed up and just tossing them in his trunk. Harry put down the newspaper and together they packed their trunks in preparation for their final year at Hogwarts.

(A/N: To Natasha and Danielle… again!!!! Thanks so much for reviewing Danielle and Tasha, I'm WAITING!!!! Jokes/jokes. Thanks for getting me into FanFic, really I wouldn't have been writing if it weren't for you guys. Luv ya!!! To my readers… THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!!! )


	3. Back Home Again

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own Harry Potter, his friends, enemies and locations mentioned in the chapter below. They belong to the one and only J.K. Rowling. I own only the made up characters and some random ideas, and they, unfortunately (again) aren't making me money either… go figure!!!

Uploaded: Thursday, January 13 , 2005

Chapter 3: Back Home Again

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny pushed their trolleys along Platform 9 ¾, looking for and empty car in the sleek Hogwarts Express. Upon finding one, they said their goodbyes to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and pulled their trunks aboard.

"Uh, we're lucky to find an empty car. It seems Hogwarts gets more people every year!" exclaimed Ginny. Just as everyone sat down, the Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station, gaining speed as it went.

"Ginny, come sit with us, we have an empty car and _Dean Thomas_ is hanging out with us," said a brunette as she stopped while passing by the car. Ginny looked to her brother and friends for agreement.

"Go ahead Ginny, we'll see you later," Hermione said. Ginny smiled and grabbed her trunk and followed the girl to the other car.

"Why would Ginny care if Dean is with them?" Ron asked, obviously confused.

"Right, Ron. I wonder? Maybe it's because she _likes_ him?" Hermione stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. In fact, it was.

"WHAT?!? Likes him? She's too young to date!" Ron argued.

"Well, Ron she is sixteen, you know," Harry put in. Ron opened his mouth as if to say something, then thought better of it and closed it. He sighed and pouted.

"Ron, you're acting like her father. You have to let go. She's not your baby sister anymore," Hermione said soothingly.

"So-er- what about all that Voldemort news you guys had to tell me?" Harry asked, glad for something to change the subject with. For the first time, he noticed, Ron and Hermione didn't flinch at the sound of Voldemort's name.

"Well, he has been making it known that he's back, as we already told you before," said Ron.

"Yeah, and a couple of muggles and some wizards, mostly death eaters who 'denied' him, were tortured and killed," put in Hermione.

"You- er- Voldemort is, um, rumored to be planning something. We don't know what. But then again, he's always planning something, isn't he?" Ron said, somewhat strained.

"Uh, can we talk about something else, please?" Hermione asked, quietly. She looked as if she was about to cry.

"Alright. But first tell us what's with you. You seem kind of sad," Harry said gently, looking intently into her dark brown eyes.

"It's just that, I am really very worried about Mum and Dad. I mean, Voldemort kills muggles for fun, right? I don't want them getting hurt," Hermione whispered, tears streaming down her face. Harry and Ron both moved toward her and enwrapped her in their arms.

"Shh, 'Moine, don't cry. Voldemort isn't going to hurt your Mum and Dad, we'll make sure of that," Ron said, soothingly. He looked at Harry over Hermione's shoulder and mouthed,

"What are we going to do?"

Harry shrugged and racked his brain for something that could help.

"I know, why don't we go see Dumbledore when we get to school? Maybe he could do something. Something like a charm," Harry said. Hermione looked up and wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled.

"That's a good idea!" she looked at her watch. "Right, well, I expect we'll be there soon, so I'm going to go change into my robes," Hermione said briskly.

After she left, Ron looked over at Harry and rolled his eyes.

"Mental, that one is. I'm telling you. One minute she's crying her eyes out, and the next minute, she's talking about changing for school!" Harry laughed and rummaged through his backpack, looking for his robes. By the time Hermione came back, looking refreshed and newly made-up, Harry and Ron had finished changing.

"Guys, thanks for, you know, making me feel better. I really needed that," Hermione said, looking uncomfortable.

"Nothing said, 'Moine. That's what friends are for," Ron blushed. Hermione smiled and threw her arms around them.

"Well, I'm off to find Ginny. She left her handbag here," Hermione waved good-bye as she left.

Harry and Ron settled back and played a few games of Exploding Snap. Soon, the train started to slow and Hermione came back into the car, looking quite embarrassed.

"Hermione, what's going on? You look like you just walked in on something you didn't want to see," said Ron accusingly.

"Uh-well-you see. Umm. Well, it's like this. Getting a bit warm in here, isn't it?" Hermione said, fanning herself with her hand.

"Hermione, what are you on about?"

"Uh-well. I went to find Ginny and one of her friends said that she was in car number 5. So I went there and… I walked in on her and Dean… snogging," Hermione winced as she said the word, knowing what Ron's reaction would be.

"WHAT? SHE WAS DOING WHAT?"

"Ron calm down," Harry pleaded, afraid the whole train would hear Ginny's news.

"When I get my hands on her, she won't have lips to be kissing _anyone_ with," Ron hissed, more to himself than Harry and Hermione. Just then, the train came to a complete stop. Harry and Hermione grabbed their trunks and lugged them out onto the platform, while Ron followed, grumbling.

"Ron, we told you before. She's not a child anymore. Just because you have never had a girlfriend doesn't mean Ginny can't have a boyfriend," Hermione said. Ron opened his mouth, and then closed it again, looking like a very confused goldfish.

"I suppose you're right," Ron admitted. "But I still don't like the idea of her dating an older guy."

The trio walked to the "horseless" carriages and climbed in an empty one.

"But, Dean better watch out." Ron mumbled. "Going out with my little sister. If he hurts her, he will be _very_ sorry."

(A/N: Well hope you guys like my chapter. I'm not sure if this is as good as the others. Danielle and Natasha… I love your stories!!! Keep updating. To my readers… READ AND REVIEW!!!! THANKS!!!!)


	4. Same Old, Same Old

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately don't own Harry Potter, his magical world, friends, enemies and locations mentioned in the chappie below. They belong to the one and only J.K. Rowling. I own only some random ideas, and MAYBE some made-up characters, and they unfortunately (again) aren't making me money either…

Uploaded:Saturday, January 29, 2005

Chapter 4: Same Old, Same Old

Harry and Ron pushed their way through the Entrance Hall with the crush of students waiting to get into the Great Hall for the Welcome Feast.

"It's like this every year. You'd think they'd figure out a system to get people through easier," Ron said, shaking his head, or at least trying to. There was hardly space to breathe, let alone shake your body parts.

Harry just grinned and concentrated on getting through. Slowly but surely, Harry and Ron got into the Great Hall and took their seats at the Gryffindor table. Hermione came in just after the Sorting took place and sat down looking out of breath.

"Where were you?" Ron asked.

"Huh? What? Oh, where was I? No where. No place at all," Hermione said, flustered.

Ron decided to let it lie and he turned his head to the front just as Professor Dumbledore stood. Dumbledore was Headmaster of Hogwarts and was the leader of the Order of the Phoenix. He was thin and tall, very old yet, he did not look frail and weak. In fact Dumbledore was the strongest man many of the Hogwarts students had ever known. It was a well-known fact that Dumbledore was the only man Voldemort was ever afraid of.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! For many of you, this is not your first time being here, but I would like to extend a warm welcome to those now arriving." The students clapped and quieted down as Dumbledore continued to speak. "I would like to ask that everyone here be extremely careful outside the protection of Hogwarts. This warning is especially focused on those in Third Year and above. Please, I beg you all, please be careful. There are dangerous forces at work and it would grieve me to see any of you cross their path." The students were quiet as they looked up at Dumbledore. They were shocked to see that as he spoke the last sentence, a single tear rolled down his cheek, glistening as sunlight in the dimly lit hall. "There is evil in our midst, and it will not stop until it destroys whatever is in its way to power." Dumbledore looked around at his students, love and another, undetectable emotion, filled his face. "But, alas! I am just an old man speaking on an empty stomach. But may I remind you that it would do no harm to take heed to my words. And I have just a few more those. One, two, three, tuck in!" as fast as the sombre look on Dumbledore's face arrived, it was gone. As usual, food appeared on the table. The students suddenly came to life, as if they were under a trance during Dumbledore's speech.

Harry and Ron piled food onto their plates, reaching across their classmates for dishes out of their reach. Hermione tutted and shook her head.

"You'd think they'd never eaten a day in their life," she said to Parvati Patil. The two laughed and resumed their talk on who their new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher would be. In his emotional state, Dumbledore had forgotten to introduce the new teacher.

"I'm half and half me self," Seamus Finnigan said to a group of Ravenclaw sixth years who had come over to say hello to Ginny.

"Me mam's a witch, me dad's a muggle," the whole Gryffindor table chorused along with him. Seamus stopped and grinned at the giggling girls.

"Honestly, I don't know why he thinks that's a good pick-up line… because it isn't!" Ron muttered to Harry. The rest of the meal went very well, until the end.

"Potter, you'd better watch out for yourself. The Dark Lord's about, and He wants you dead. I would listen to old Dumbledore if I were you,"

"That's alright, thanks Malfoy. Voldemort has wanted me dead since I was one, I defeated Him then so I think I can handle Him now," Harry said calmly, looking into the cold steely pair of eyes of Draco Malfoy. Malfoy scowled and hissed, "I wouldn't be too sure of myself, if I were you. You have no protection but a blundering old fool. Even your Godfather left you," Draco knew he had hit the spot where it hurt the most. Though Sirius had died almost two years ago, Harry still had trouble admitting the fact that his Godfather was gone. Harry pulled out his wand, pointing it right in the center of Draco's chest.

"Harry, no! You don't want to get into trouble on the first night back. And anyway, Malfoy has no idea what it's like to be you. He's just a twitchy little ferret, isn't he?" Hermione added poison to the last words. Malfoy blushed and swore that he would get revenge on the mudblood Granger, if it was the last thing he would do, as he and his croonies stalked off. Harry decided he would forget about the Malfoy incident. It was no different from the other times that Malfoy had taunted him, why should he brood on this? Feeling full and content, Harry, Ron and Hermione dragged themselves up to Gryffindor Tower, saying goodnight as they went their separate ways to their dormitories. Harry and Ron fell into bed, without taking their clothes off, just noticing how tired they were.

"Ron?" Harry asked.

"Wha'?" came the muffled reply.

"It's good to be home."

His only response was a soft snore coming from the four-poster bed beside him.


	5. Love Confessions and Other Happenings

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter….blah, blah, blah. You know the drill. It all belongs to the FANTABULOUS J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: I just want to tell all my readers that if you review I will take your ideas and thoughts into consideration and will most certainly appreciate them.

Dante Lewis: Thank you for reviewing! I know that it doesn't seem likely that Dumbledore let the students out at such a time, but let me assure you that it adds to the plot of the story. i really do appreciate your review... they make me feel so loved.Not thatI am not already extremely loved... I mean, who could not love me...

miss energetic: Thanks Natasha for reviewing. it really helps to know that some people like what you write. I actually would really like to hear some of your ideas. They really help when it comes to writing a chapter and needed ideas. I also want to please my readers. But of course, I can please anybody... hahahahaha...

Uploaded: Thursday, February 3, 2005

Chapter 5: Love Confessions and Other Happenings

Harry rolled out of bed the next morning confused and disoriented. _Where am I?_ He thought. Then he gazed around the dormitory and remembered that he was back at Hogwarts. He glanced at the clock on his bedside table and realized he only had an hour before classes started, and he had Potions first thing. He definitely didn't want to be late for Potions, that would just give Professor Snape another reason to punish him. Ron had already gone ahead; Harry saw when he looked at his empty bed. He quickly changed into his robes and went downstairs to the Common Room.

"Harry, we'd better hurry, we have Potions and I want to get there nice and early," said Hermione, who was already taking down notes from her Potions book. Ron was sitting in the chair beside her, wolfing down a stack of toast and marmalade.

"She dragged me out of the Great Hall_ before I even got to load my plate_!" Ron whined. Hermione shook her head and motioned to Harry that she had brought him some toast too. Harry nodded his thanks and attacked the toast.

"Couldn't you boys _try_ to be more civilized?" Hermione asked, exasperated.

"Nope," said Ron through a mouthful of toast, purposely spraying food onto her parchment. Hermione let out an angry cry and swept her books off the table.

"Come find me when you boys can act your age. I'll be outside the dungeons," she said as she crossed the Common room.

"What's eating her?" Harry asked, chuckling at the figure of Hermione as she climbed through the portrait hole.

"I dunno," answered Ron as he started on his last piece of toast.

True to her word, Hermione was sitting outside the dungeons when Harry and Ron showed up. She just glanced up at them and went back to her note taking.

"Hermione, why are you taking so many notes? Classes haven't even started yet," Ron was obviously confused.

"Well, isn't it obvious Ron? We have to get excellent marks in this class if we want to go on to be Aurors," Hermione answered, not even looking up.

"Like she gets anything below Excellent, anyway," Ron muttered. At that moment, Professor Snape opened the door.

"It would do you no harm to listen to Miss Granger, Weasley. She knows what she is talking about." Snape sneered at Ron. The class filed in and took their seats.

"Since you are all here, it means that you have gotten Excellent or above in last years' exams. I expect all of you to be at the Outstanding level at the end of this year…when you graduate. Today we will be brewing Veritaserum. As I have told you before, it is extremely advanced potion-making. Take out your notebooks, copy these notes and begin. You have the whole period to work." The class shuffled around, getting out ingredients and the items needed for making the potion. Ron and Harry were working busily when Hermione started to chuckle and pointed to the other side of the room, where Snape was having a go at Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy, I would have expected better of you. You did extremely well in your exams last year and O.W.L.'s the year before. I would have expected that you would be able to brew even an advanced potion like the Veritaserum. You had better buck up, Mr. Malfoy, because N.E.W.T.S are coming up at the end of this year, and I will assure you that much more advanced potions will be on the agenda." Snape scolded. It seemed the Draco had been fooling around with Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise Zabini, bewitching their caldrons to fly over students' heads. Snape saw, and when he strode over to put an end to the childish nonsense, he had realized that Malfoy hadn't even brewed the potion properly.

"I wonder why we didn't notice, "Ron said, concerned. It concerned him because he was either the one making trouble or always the first to notice it.

"Well, you and Harry were concentrating very hard, weren't you? I must say, I'm well proud of the pair of you," Hermione answered, beaming in delight. She had always wished for Ron and Harry to take their lessons more seriously. At the end of the lesson, Snape came around and collected a vial-full of their potion for testing. Surprisingly, Harry noted, Snape didn't even sneer as he came around to their side of the room. The rest of their first day passed, rather uneventfully, except for the pranks that Peeves played on a group unsuspecting first-year girls in the bathroom. The week went by in the same routine as always. Classes, classes, homework and hardly any sleep. Already, as many of the seventh-years complained, the work load was much heavier than they had anticipated.

On Friday, as Harry, Ron and Hermione were making their way back to the Gryffindor Common room; they came across a crowd of students, standing around what seemed to be a notice from the teachers in the Entrance Hall.

"What's this?" Ron asked Seamus, craning his neck to get a better look at the paper. Really, Ron didn't need to crane his neck much, for he had grown about five inches over the past summer.

"They're planning a Hogsmeade trip for _tomorrow_!" Seamus said, excitedly.

"What, even with You-Know-erm- Voldemort hanging around somewhere?" Hermione asked, sounding critical.

"Yeah, but they said that "teachers will be supervising and patrolling the premises of Hogsmeade at all times" and "no student is allowed into Hogshead Pub"." Seamus read off the paper. Harry grinned. He didn't know why, but he felt that _something_ good was going to happen at Hogsmeade.

"Harry? Harry!" Hermione called, sounding a little annoyed. "Ginny wants to know if she could meet us before Hogsmeade. She's going to meet up with her-umm- friend at The Three Broomsticks." Ron looked at Hermione quizzically and stared at Ginny with a look of pure malevolence on his face.

"What? Oh, yeah sure. No problem," Harry smiled at Ginny. Ginny smiled back at him, completely at ease. Sometimes, Ginny was torn between hanging out with her sixth-year friends or Harry, Ron and Hermione. She felt comfortable, like she could be herself and say anything when she was with Ron and the others. With her friends her age, she was afraid to disagree and she had to pretend that she knew how to be fast with boys._ Harry never makes me feel that way,_ she found herself thinking. _What am I saying? I can't like Harry Potter! I can't! Hermione is madly in love with him and I have Dean._ Ginny excused herself from her friends and went to the library, the one place she knew she would never find Jaylin and her other friends. Ginny sighed. Why did her life have to be so complicated?

The next day, Harry got out of bed, only to find a note from Ron and Hermione.

_Harry,_

_Ron and I have gone down to breakfast. Come down when you are ready. We'll meet you out by the lake._

_Hermione_

Harry dressed quickly and stared out the window, taking in the clear sky. He opened it and stuck out his head, breathing deeply. Quietly, Ginny stepped into the room.

"Umm, Harry?" she said quietly. Harry started, and turned toward the sound of her voice.

"Oh. Morning, Ginny," Harry blushed, knowing that he probably looked like a right big prat, with his head sticking out of the window and all.

"Morning Harry. Can we talk?" Ginny sat on the bed when Harry motioned for her to do so.

"Sure. What's up?"

"I don't know. I'm really confused. I think I may be in love with a guy that I don't want to be in love with. No, it's not Dean-but that would make Ron happy wouldn't it- it's… someone else." Harry gaped at Ginny. No girl, except Cho, had ever opened up to him like that. And even then, Cho had been slightly hysterical.

"Well. I guess you should do what your heart tells you,"

"Yeah." Ginny said distractedly. Ginny looked up at the boy sitting beside her. _He's not a boy anymore. He's a man now. And I'm still a little girl to him. Look at him, he's just so gorgeous! How can a girl not like him?_ Ginny thought. Then she did what her heart told her to do… kiss the boy she had loved from afar for so long.

Harry walked into the Great Hall ten minutes later in a haze. He ate a quick breakfast then made his way to the lake. The air outside was warm, with a slight breeze blowing through now and again. He saw Ron and Hermione chatting animatedly, Hermione dangling her feet in the water and Ron sitting against a tree.

"Hi Harry! Ready to go?" Hermione greeted him. He nodded and the trio walked off.

"Wait now, where's Ginny?" Ron asked.

"Oh, she said that she had completely forgotten that she promised her friend Jaylin Warwick that she would meet her outside Ravenclaw Tower." Harry conveyed Ginny's message to the others. After Ginny had kissed him, and he _did_ kiss her back, she had jumped up and run out of the room. As they neared Hogsmeade, Ron remembered that he had planned to go to Zonko's Joke Shop. Harry and Hermione said they would wait for him and The Three Broomsticks. Harry and Hermione chose a table for three and ordered three Butterbeers. Hermione had been rather quiet on the trip and Harry could think of nothing to say. He was still too amazed that Ginny had had the nerve to kiss him. He knew I would have been too scared to try that, and he admired her courage.

"Harry," Hermione said suddenly."

"Mmm?" He said.

"I-umm this is really hard for me, but here goes. I just wanted to tell you that I am in love with you. I know this sounds crazy, but I have always had feelings for you, somewhere deep down." Hermione was out of breath, for she had rushed her confession before she lost her nerve. Harry was speechless. He really didn't know what to say. Not to long ago, he had kissed a girl he thought he liked, and now a girl he knew he liked just confessed her love.

"Hermione, I-I don't know what to say. I like you too, but… well, in the boy's dormitory Ginny had come to talk and we kissed."

"Harry-oh-Harry! I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. Just forget I ever said anything." Just as Harry was about reply, Ginny raced through the door closely followed by Jaylin.

"Harry, Hermione! Come quick! Ron- he's-he's-oh just come quickly!" Ginny cried

The two jumped up from the table and followed Ginny and Jaylin to Zonko's. When they got there, one of Dumbledore's worst fears had come true. A Hogwarts student had been attacked by Death Eaters under his watch.


	6. Visiting Ron

Disclaimer: It ALL belongs to the utterly FANTABULOUS JKR. I own only Jaylin George and the plot.

Author's Note: Thanks to all my reviewers. I'm sorry it took so long, but I had major writer's block and I just couldn't get the words to flow properly.

Rocks-my-socks: Thanks for the enthusiastic review and subtle (not) request for an update soon. Here it is, especially for you.

Dante Lewis: Yes, I particularly like the fact that Ginny and Hermione are throwing themselves at Harry. It seems strange but it has a lot to do with the plot (I think) and the winds may change soon. (Or they may not, you never know with these winds). Actually, you were right on when you said that Dumbledore underestimated the Death Eaters. He didn't think that any Death Eater would be foolish enough to try a stunt like that in broad daylight with everyone looking for them. But you were also right when you said that he wanted to make the year seem as normal as possible for _all_ of the students. I actually liked the fact that I made Dumbledore make a mistake… for it does show that he is not a god and he is in fact only human. And everyone makes mistakes. Thanks for the correction for "Hog's Head" I'll remember that for future reference. Thanks for the reviews; they make me feel so much better.

Ruinsul: Yes, the two friends are in love with the same boy-er-man. It will all work out in the end, trust me. But then again, I'm not sure where I just put my socks that were on my feet, so maybe you shouldn't trust me. twilight zone music Yes, unfortunately Ron was hurt… but by what? Read on and find out.

Updated: Saturday, February 12, 2005

Chapter Six: Visiting Ron

_I have never made such a terrible mistake,_ Dumbledore thought to himself as he pushed his way through the crowd of scared students, teachers and passers-by, into Zonko's Joke Shop. He knelt beside his three of his students. Hannah Abbot from Hufflepuff, Padma Patil from Ravenclaw and Ronald Weasley from Gryffindor. The three had been the only Hogwarts students browsing in the usually-crowded shop when Death Eaters burst through the back door, sending curses flying everywhere. The owner ducked and ran out of the shop for safety, leaving the three unprepared youngsters to fend for themselves. Dumbledore looked gravely at the teens lying at his feet, and then looked up to the crowd of people looking anxiously on.

"I would like to inform all of you that the students are not in fatal condition," A sigh of relief rippled through the students and teachers. "But… but their injuries are not to be taken lightly." Dumbledore didn't want to mention the Death Eaters that were still at large, for fear of creating a panic. "All of you are to return to your Common rooms and _stay there_," Dumbledore looked directly at Harry, Hermione and Ginny as he said those last two words. He turned, busying himself with conjuring up stretchers so that the students would not see the worried look that crossed his face.

"Gryffindor First through Seventh Years, follow me!" Professor McGonagall called. In turn, Professors Sprout, Snape and Madam Hooch called for their respective Houses to do the same. With all the rustling of cloaks, and tramping of feet, no one heard nor saw four hooded figures slip out of Hog's Head Pub and Disapparate.

A week later, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor students streamed into the Hospital Wing, anxious to see the students from their Houses. They had not been permitted to see them all week, because they had not woken up and it seemed as if Dumbledore's previous diagnosis had been wrong. Now, after a week of worrying, the children were finally allowed into the Hospital Wing. Harry, Hermione and Ginny were among the first people at Ron's beside.

"Ron!" Hermione cried as she saw that he was sitting up in bed. She threw herself on him in a choking hug.

"Hermione, gerroff me!" Ron cried. Harry had just pulled Hermione off of a struggling Ron when Ginny threw herself on top of her brother and began to cry uncontrollably.

"Miss Weasley! If you cannot control yourself, I will have to ask you to leave. Miss. Granger, get a hold of yourself!" Madam Pomfrey scolded.

"Ron, oh Ronnie! We've been so worried about you. They hadn't let us in to see you, but of course Mum and Dad got to come in." Ginny said through the tears that had started to flow even harder. Hermione wiped her eyes and said briskly,

"Yes Ron. You gave us quite a scare. We thought that maybe you would _never_ wake up!" And the tears started running again. Hermione and Ginny grasped each other and sat in a chair, crying onto the other's shoulder. Harry looked at Ron, who looked utterly bewildered.

"Don't worry mate. As soon as you're out of here, Hermione will go back to quarrelling with you and Ginny will go back to treating you like an annoying fly of a brother." Harry said laughing at Ron's expression.

"Yeah. Yeah, I hope so." Ron looked around the room. "How long have I been out?"

"About a week now," Harry answered following Ron's eyes. He was staring at Jaylin George, one of Ginny's friends.

"Do you fancy her, then?" Harry asked his best friend.

"No, of course not. She's too young… and she's friends with _Ginny_ That would be like dating my little sister, that would." Harry laughed and decided to let it lie. No point in working Ron up just as he was recovering. When the girls finally composed themselves, they filled Ron in on what had been happening in the school. Dumbledore had cancelled all Hogsmeade visits for the year. At this Ron looked outraged and exclaimed,

"What did he do that for?" Hermione gave him a look that said, maybe those curses made you even dimmer than normal, if that's possible.

"Honestly Ron. Could you get any dafter? _Three students were attacked at Hogsmeade_, INCLUDING YOU!" Hermione was breathing hard, like she had just run a marathon.

"Oh yeah, that's right," Ron looked sheepish and made a face at Hermione's back when she turned away to talk to Jaylin and Ginny.

"The four of you will have to leave now. You may come back tomorrow, _if_ you can contain your emotions. I will not have you upsetting my recovering patients with your hysteria," Madam Pomfrey glared hard at Ginny and Hermione as she said this. The friends said goodbye to Ron and trouped out of the Hospital Wing, leaving Ron who had already fallen fast asleep.

Over the next few weeks, life went on as normal. As normal as life could be with Ron being in the hospital wing and Ginny rushing to his side at every spare second she had. Harry also thought that she was using her 'visiting Ron' excuse to avoid seeing or talking to him. He had really wanted to talk to her about 'that morning', but she was never to be found. Harry was getting aggravated. He was confused and worried about Ron. He didn't know whether he wanted clever, pretty and bright-eyed Hermione, or fiery, red-headed and bright Ginny. Ginny reminded him of what people said his mother was like. Hot tempered and fire red hair. Hermione, on the other hand, had always had a place in heart, nagging away at him. He knew that he wanted her… until Ginny came along.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Professor Dumbledore would like to see the pair of you in his office," Professor McGonagall's sharp voice brought him back to his senses. Harry and Hermione gathered their books and rushed from the room.

"I wonder what Dumbledore wants?" Hermione was picking up their pace. At the statue that guarded Dumbledore's office. Harry was about to say that they needed the password to get in when Hermione whispered,

"Fizzing Wizbees," the statue moved aside to show a long, spiralling staircase. Slowly they climbed, a feeling of dread settling over them.

"I'm sure it's nothing. Probably news about the Order or something," Hermione offered, trying to convince herself more than Harry. The reached the top and shyly stepped inside.

"Ah! Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, please do come in and have a seat." Professor Dumbledore greeted the two, quite nervous, students into his office. Harry and Hermione sat on the chairs that Dumbledore conjured for them.

"Uh. Professor, you wanted to see us?" Hermione started timidly. Dumbledore looked around, as if looking for the source of the voice, then stared intently at the teenagers before him.

"Yes. It seems that Mr. Weasley has taken a turn for the worse. He caught pneumonia yesterday and Madam Pomfrey gave him a dose of penicillin. It seems that Ronald is allergic to the medicine. He has been taken to St. Mungo's to be cared for. Miss Weasley has joined her family and is staying at his bedside for the time being."

"Professor, I-i-is he going to be alright? Will he get better?" Hermione croaked. Dumbledore eyed her with mild interest.

"Miss Granger, it is too early on to tell whether Ronald will be alright. For now, you will attend school as usual and we will keep you posted on his health. You may return to your classes." Professor Dumbledore dismissed them and turned to examine his pet phoenix, Fawks. Hermione and Harry stumbled out of the office. Hermione, who had been keeping a strong face, broke down once down the spiral staircase. Harry patted her arm and steered her towards the Gryffindor Common room.

"Parvati, can you please take Hermione up to your dormitory and make sure she gets some sleep?" Harry gave Hermione's arm to the other girl and followed them to the bottom of the girls' dormitory stairs. Parvati turned and mouthed, 'What's wrong with her?' Harry turned, not answering and climbed his own staircase and sat down on his four-poster, gazing at Ron's beside him.

The air began to get crisp as the month turned from September to October. Harry and Hermione were given permission to leave the Hogwarts grounds to visit Ron one late October afternoon. To save time, Dumbledore insisted that they Floo to St. Mungo's. Harry and Hermione tramped up the steps to Dumbledore's office and knocked.

"Come in," was the answer. They entered and saw that Dumbledore was ready, a jar-full or Floo Powder in his hand. "You both know how to use it. Remember, say St. Mungo's _clearly_," the old man reminded them. Together Harry and Hermione stepped into the fireplace hearth.

"St. Mungo's Allergy Caused Illnesses Ward," Hermione said. With a cloud of green smoke, the brown-haired girl and raven-haired boy were gone.

Harry and Hermione stepped out of the fireplace and up to the nurse's desk, brushing themselves off. "Excuse me; we're looking for Mr. Ronald Weasley," Hermione said in her best I-mean-business voice. The nurse looked up at them over her glasses.

"And who might you be?" she asked.

"I'm Harry Potter, and this is Hermione Granger," Harry replied, trying to conceal the annoyance in his voice and not succeeding. "Professor Albus Dumbledore sent us." The nurse shuffled through a clipboard of papers and dragged her finger down the list.

"Ah, yes. You and Miss Granger are her to see Ronald Weasley. Right, well he's in room 624. Down the hall and to the right." The nurse went back to typing at the speed of light on her computer. As they turned to go, Harry and Hermione heard he mutter, "Honestly, teens these days never explain themselves clearly." They ventured down the extraordinarily long hall until they finally reached the last door on their right. Cautiously, Harry knocked on the door.

"Come in," a very tired-sounding voice called. Harry pushed open the door and followed Hermione in. Ron was sitting up in bed, around him, sitting on chairs, were Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill and Ginny. The only one who was no there was Percy.

"Hi Ron. How're you doing?" Hermione whispered. Ron glanced up and broke into a grin.

"I was wondering when Dumbledore'd let you come visit me," Harry and Hermione were assured that Ron would be alright, but they wanted to keep him in the hospital for a few more days. The group spent the next hour chatting and catching up.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Harry announced a short time after tea was served. He got up and left the room. He wandered down the hall, sure that he would come across the bathroom, and he didn't want to ask the nurse lady from hell. Harry climbed the stairs to the seventh floor and set off down the hallway. Suddenly, his scared seared. It was pain that he hadn't felt in a long time. He sank to the floor and clawed at his forehead, hoping to tear his scar away. The sounds of the hospital slipped away and he saw nothing but black and heard nothing but the setting of twilight. Then he heard it. The voice.

"_I want the boy. But he is guarded even more heavily than he knows. What can we do you ask. What can we do? Well I will tell you, my faithful servants. We will strike, when that fool least suspects it. We will strike and strike hard. At last I will regain the power I once held."_ The voice was cold, so cold. Harry tried desperately to get away from it, but he couldn't move. He struggled and finally it was too much for him. His arms and legs went limp and he could hear no more.

(A/N: Thanks for reading... now please REVIEW. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Don't want to leave my eager readers in the drak, now do I? Actually... that sounds quite nice.)


	7. Hagrid's Hut

Disclaimer: J.K.R owns everything but the plot and any new characters, i.e. Jaylin George. (Isn't J.K.R GREAT!)

Author's Note: I wanted to let you guys know that I am not at all pleased with this chapter. It came straight out of a writer's block period and I think it is definitely my worst one yet. Hope you enjoy it and sorry for the delay.

Dante Lewis: Thanks for your review. No, you did not read that part wrong. You were right when you said that I wrote _First _through Seventh years. I should havewrote _Third_ through Seventh years. Thanks for catching that, I sure didn't see it. Again, thanks for reviewing it, and I hope you like this one. Really not my best work, but oh well, I am literally working in a sleep deprived body, and I'm only in high school… LOL.

Thanks to Rocks-my-socks, Ruinsul, and miss-energetic for reviewing.

Uploaded: Saturday, February 19, 2005

Chapter Seven: Hagrid's Hut

"Oh Merlin! What's happened here?" a breathless cry came from somewhere above Harry. Someone was shaking him, and she was scared. He could smell her perfume, quite strong lilac, and she was screaming for help. He felt himself return to his body, but he didn't remember ever leaving it. He opened his eyes groggily and tried to sit up in vain.

"Oh child, what have you done to yourself?" asked the nurse that had been shirty with him and Hermione. A group of nurses and doctors had formed around him, prodding and poking at him.

"Get off, get off! I'm okay! Honestly, I'm alright!" Harry pushed away the hands and sat up, looking around. "I just got dizzy, that's all. Just dizzy."

"Are you sure, son? Have you been taking any drugs?" Harry looked at the doctor and shook his head, deciding against saying anything cheeky. The medical workers filed off, shaking their heads and muttering about how some kids wanted all the attention. Harry got to his feet and steadied himself against the wall. Slowly he made his way back to Ron's room, thinking all the way. _What just happened? How could I hear Voldemort making plans? He can't be in the hospital._ Harry stepped into Ron's room and everyone instantly knew something was wrong.

"Harry what is it? You look… strange." Hermione stood, staring intently at the pale boy standing in front of her.

"Nothing's wrong. I probably ate something that didn't agree with me, that's all." Harry lied. "_I'll tell you later,_" he hissed under his breath to Hermione as he passed to take his seat. The rest of the visit went without event, until Harry and Hermione got up to go.

"Are you guys going already?" Ron asked, looking crestfallen. "It gets so boring here."

"Excuse me Ronald, but are you insinuating that your father and I are not exciting company?" Mrs. Weasley mocked hurt.

"N-no of course not Mum. Well, actually yes. Let's face it, all you do is cry and worry and fret and Dad justsits there reading the muggle newspaper and cracking corny jokes." Ron looked sheepishly from his mum to his dad. Harry and Hermione laughed, promised that they would be back soon and went to the Waiting Room to Floo back to Hogwarts.

"Feeling alright now, dearie?" the nurse had suddenly changed personalities.

"Er, yes, thanks." Harry shot a glance at Hermione, who appeared not to have noticed the question. The pair Flooed into Dumbledore's office and landed with a THUD. Dumbledore was sitting in his chair, fingers steepled below his chin, looking thoughtfully at the teens before him.

"Umm, Professor, can we talk?" Dumbledore nodded and glanced at Hermione. "Oh, she can stay if she wants," Harry and Hermione sat down and Harry began to tell of what he had heard. Dumbledore listened carefully, not showing any sign of what he was thinking.

"Harry, are you sure that what you, er, witnessed wasn't a dream or some sort of illusion?" Dumbledore asked kindly. Harry stared at the old man.

"Of course not!" realizing his tone, he added in a more polite manner, "I know it wasn't a dream Professor. I couldn't see anything or anyone, but I could feel the Death Eaters there, and I would know Voldemort's voice anywhere." Harry recalled the icy tone Voldemort used and shuddered involuntarily.

"Yes, I was almost certain that what you had heard wasn't a dream. You say that you felt yourself 'return' to your body?"

"Yes Professor."

"I think that what you heard was truly Voldemort. But I don't think He planned for you to hear that. I am not sure what this means, but now we know that Voldemort is up to something and we may be able to protect ourselves against Him." Dumbledore got to his feet. "I think you two have had a most exciting day, it would be wise to go to dinner and return to your Common room." Harry and Hermione turned to go. "Oh, and Mr. Potter? Please do not hesitate to inform me of any other happenings of this nature." Harry nodded and followed Hermione down the staircase and into the hall.

A week later, Ron returned from St. Mungo's hospital. The doctors had decided that he was well enough to return to school. In fact, they needed his room for another patient. The wizard was sprouting tentacles from his head, due to a dose of muggle cough medicine.

"Honestly, I can't believe that a week ago, they wouldn't let me out of their sight, and suddenly they just chuck me out like a piece of rubbish!" Ron exclaimed, dropping his bags on his bed. Harry knew better than to take him seriously, he was just complaining to hide the fact that he was happy to be back at school. Harry sat down to fill Ron in on what had happened at school, when there was a tap on the window.

"Hedwig!" Harry cried. He raced to the window to greet his snowy owl. She hopped on the sill and climbed onto his arm when he offered it to her. Harry stroked her snowy coat and untied the note that was fastened to her leg.

"It's from Hagrid." Harry told Ron, recognizing the sloppy writing.

_Harry,_

_How are yeh? Its bee' a while since I saw yeh last. How 'bout yeh an' Hermione an' Ron come an' visit me this aft' noon? I s'pose yeh don't have time for yeh old friend what with all the things goin' on now. Send Hedwig back with a reply._

_Hagrid_

Harry scrawled a reply, telling Hagrid that the three of them would be over around tea time. He gave Hedwig a sip of water from the pitcher on the sill and sent her off to Hagrid's hut.

That afternoon, Hermione, Harry and Ron set out across the field to Hagrid's hut. The wind blew strongly, hinting that frost was to come soon.

"I wish I'd brought my cloak," Ron complained, shivering and rubbing his arms to keep warm.

"If you'd listen to me, you wouldn't be complaining." Hermione said, wrapping her cloak even tighter around herself. As they neared the hut, they could see the huge form of Hagrid hunched over, as if looking for something.

"Hi Hagrid!" Harry called. Hagrid stood up and looked around.

"Harry, Hermione, Ron! Good to see yeh!" Hagrid led them into the hut, and started to light a fire.

"Shall I start some tea then?" Hermione asked, reaching for the teapot.

"Yeah. Start some tea." Hermione hustled around making the tea.

"So, how've the three of yeh been?" Hagrid asked, wiping his grubby hands on a towel, then settling himself in a chair near the fire. Harry, Ron and Hermione recounted all that had happened in the past two months.

"I can' believe you three are in Seventh Year now." Hagrid sighed. "It seems like on'y yesterday, that yeh were only steppin' off the Hogwarts Express." Harry looked uncomfortably at Ron, while Hermione patted Hagrid's back. "Jus' promise me yeh'll come an' visit me more often durin' the year an' yeh'll come even aft' yeh graduate." Hagrid was sobbing into his overly large hands now.

"Sure Hagrid, of course we'll come visit you." Harry assured the distraught half-giant. Hagrid sniffed and dabbed at his eyes with a handkerchief the size of a normal-sized towel. He tried to regain his composure and went outside to wash his face.

"Merlin, he's acting like he's never going to see us again," Ron commented once Hagrid was out of earshot.

"Have a little sympathy Ron. He's just worried that something'll happen with You-Know Who-er- Voldemort," Hermione gave Ron a stern glare. "And that we'll get hurt… or killed." Hermione faltered. Hagrid came back in, refreshed, and struck up a conversation about N.E.W.T.S. At six 'o'clock, Hagrid walked the three up to the school and left them at the Entrance Hall.

"What do you wanna bet that Snape assigns a six foot long essay tomorrow?" Ron grumbled as they climbed the staircase. Lately, Professor Snape had been giving his students who were taking the N.E.W.T.S Potions course, a large amount of homework for every class. Ron was convinced it was all directed at him, as some sort of revenge for his absence.

"Yes, well." Hermione said, airily. Harry looked across at her and saw that she was obviously off in some other world. As they reached the Common Room, Hermione suddenly remembered that she wanted to go to the library. Ron told Harry that he had a potions "make-up" assignment that Snape had given him. Harry shrugged and entered the Tower, only to find that there were very few people in it, despite the early hour.

"Where is everybody?" Harry asked Ginny, who was sitting in a corner, working on what looked to be a Transfiguration essay. Ginny started and turned to see who had spoken. When she saw it was Harry, she turned back to her paper, unable to hide her blush.

"They're all at dinner still, there's some sort of performance I think. Supposed to make up for no Hogsmeade trips." She mumbled. Harry nodded, though she couldn't see it, and took a seat across from her.

"Listen, Ginny-" he started.

"Harry wait. I wanted to apologize for, you know, coming onto you like that. It was stupid of me," Ginny hung her head.

"No, Gin, it was okay. Random, but okay." Ginny smiled shyly and stared into his eyes.

"So, ummm, does this mean that you're not mad at me?" she asked.

"No, why would I be?"

"Never mind," Ginny was glad that Harry wasn't mad at her. She didn't know what she was doing, jumping onto him like that. They talked for a while, and then Harry decided that he was going to go up to bed. As he got up to go, he leaned over and kissed Ginny on the cheek, blushing crimson and turned to the staircase.

"Goodnight, Ginny," he called.

"Night, Harry," Ginny whispered, knowing that he couldn't hear her. _What just happened there? He kissed me! Harry kissed me!_ Ginny jumped up and floated over to the window, staring out at the rising moon, oblivious to the two students who had just crawled through the Portrait entrance and stood, locked in an embrace, before crawling up to their separate dormitories.


	8. Tears

Disclaimer: I'm getting to old to write these things… see chapter seven, six, five, four, three, two or one if you really want to read one.

Author's Note: Hey guys! I can practically hear you all yelling _FINALLY!_ I know this chapter is a bit late. _TRY SIX MONTHS LATE! _you all yell. Sorry for being so late, but I had MAJOR writer's block, I couldn't think of anything for months. And even so, I'm still not to pleased with this chapter. Anyway, here it is!

Rocks-my-socks: Thanks for you review! It was what made me want to finish writing this story!

Ruinsul: Thanks for your review as well! They make me feel so loved!

Uploaded: Tuesday, August 2, 2005

Chapter Eight: Tears

Harry woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and oddly content with himself. He remembered that the last thing he did before going to bed was kiss Ginny. He wasn't even regretting it; in fact he was not surprised to find that he was happy with himself for doing it, even though he didn't know if he liked Ginny yet. Harry rolled out of bed and saw that Ron was there. _He must have come in after I went to bed, _Harry thought. Ron looked happy, even though he was sleeping. He had a slight smile playing about his lips. _Wonder what's happened with him? Probably dreaming about Snape being eaten by a giant cauldron or something. _Harry put on his robes and stumbled to the Common Room. By the looks of the amount of people there, it was still early morning. Hermione and Ginny were sitting in a corner, chatting quietly.

"And then he- oh, good morning Harry!" Hermione shot a look at Ginny, one that Harry couldn't read.

"Morning," Harry stifled a yawn. Ginny smiled up at him shyly. Hermione and Ginny looked at each other, and then looked at Harry. Ginny stifled a giggle with her school robes. Harry stared at the two girls before him, wondering at their strange behaviour, writing it off to 'girlishness'.

"Where is everyone?" Harry asked, looking around once more.

"Didn't you look at your watch? It's 6:15 in the morning," Hermione grinned. "What are you doing up anyway?"

"Oh, I just woke up. I dunno why." Harry said. "What are you two doing up?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh-er- we were just talking, you know girl-talk. And we didn't want Lavender or Parvati to hear." Ginny said with a quick smile at Hermione.

"I see." The three sat around talking and waiting for the inevitable, when the students would all get up and rush for the Great Hall. Exactly on queue, students started to file out of their dormitories in hordes. Harry and Hermione waited for Ron to come stumbling down the stairs, and Ginny went off with some of her friends.

"So, er, Hermione, what's going on with you and Ginny? You guys were acting like you were hiding something."

"Oh really?" Hermione asked, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. "Nothing's going on, we were just talking, that's all," Harry didn't believe her, the fact that she was avoiding eye contact and was fidgeting gave her lie away. Just as he was about to press the topic, Ron appeared behind him.

"Morning mate," Ron yawned.

"Morning," Harry answered. Hermione uttered a timid greeting and looked away from Ron, and at that instant, Harry knew whatever the girls were talking about, it had to do with Ron. The trio made their way to the Great Hall, intent on getting some breakfast into their empty stomachs. They chose their seats at the Gryffindor table, Harry beside Ron and Hermione sat down beside Ginny. Ginny leaned over to Hermione and soon they were whispering animatedly, resuming the conversation that Harry had interrupted.

"Hey Granger, do you like weasels?" Pansy Parkinson from the Slytherin table yelled across the hall. Hermione blushed and ignored her, continuing to talk with Ginny. Pansy got up from the table and stalked over to Hermione. "I saw you with Weasley last night, what were you two doing, whispering on the bench outside, without Potter?" She hissed. Hermione's face grew redder and she stood up to face the ugly girl in front of her.

"What are you doing, spying on people, anyway? Don't you have some poor Hufflepuff to bother or something? Oh, and I would brush your teeth if I were you, your breath absolutely reeks." Hermione flipped her hair of her shoulder and flounced away, leaving a fuming Pansy, an embarrassed Ron and a confused Harry in her wake.

"I know that many of you want to be Aurors, so I have planned today's lesson based on that." Professor Minerva McGonagall told her class. "Open your 'The Joy of Transfiguration Grade 7' book to page 450. Read the chapter and then practice the Body Transfiguration charm on a partner, but please only transfigure ONE part of the body. Only ONE, please." McGonagall looked pointedly at Seamus and Ron, who were eagerly thumbing through the pages of the book and whispering about what they could transform each other into. The only sound that was heard was the sound of pages ruffling and whispered voices repeating incantations. Soon, the class was filled with shouted incantations and flashes of bright white lights. As Neville Longbottom did not have a partner to work with, he had to transfigure one of his own body parts. As the class filed out of the room for lunch, Neville whined "Professor! I can't un-transfigure my arm! I don't know how!" Professor McGonagall tutted and shook her head. With a flick of her wand, she turned Neville's arm back from a fish fin to a human arm.

"Thanks, Professor. Merlin, I thought that I would have that fin forever!"

"You have to wonder how Neville made it to Seventh Year Transfiguration, don't you?" Ron muttered to Harry and Hermione. Harry laughed but Hermione tutted and said,

"You should be kinder to the less fortunate, Ron."

After classes that day, Harry and Ginny snuck out to the lake for an uninterrupted chat.

"So ummm…. Harry?" Ginny faltered.

"Hmmm?" Harry mumbled, suddenly embarrassed by Ginny.

"Are we… y'know, dating?" Harry looked at Ginny, thinking about what his answer would be. He didn't know if he liked Ginny, but it was obvious that she liked him. And he did kiss her the night before. The last thing he wanted to do was lead her on.

"Well, I guess so. But I don't think Ron is going to be very happy about this." Harry said, hesitatingly.

"For Merlin's sake! Who gives two hippogriffs' bottoms what Ron thinks? I most certainly do not!" Ginny cried, frustration and glee making her face red. Harry could tell that his answer had been the right one and he was happy with himself for making Ginny happy.

"Harry? Harry!" Ginny called.

"Mhmm?" Harry mumbled, not looking Ginny in the eye.

"I was asking you whether we were going to tell Ron about us, when you got a sort of far-away look in your eyes. Are you okay?" Ginny was genuinely concerned and at that moment, Harry knew that he really did like Ginny. She was just like his mother. He thought for a moment and then answered very carefully.

"Yeah, yeah I think we should tell Ron. He's my best mate and I don't want him to find out from somebody else." Harry shuddered to think about what Ron would do when he told him, let alone what he would do if he found out by gossip. Ginny nodded her agreement and together the couple walked up to the castle.

Harry and Ginny climbed through the portrait hole, and instantly they new that something was wrong. The common room was unusually quiet and subdued. Their thoughts were confirmed when they saw Ron's panic-stricken face and Hermione's tear stained one.

"Oh! What's happened, Hermione? Why are you crying?" Ginny crouched beside the tearful brunette.

"My- it's- my-oh!" Hermione stuttered and shook with tears. Harry and Ginny both looked to Ron, waiting for him to explain. Ron took a deep breath, and shakily told them the story.

"It's Hermione's father. He's… he's dead. Mrs. Granger had been out shopping before going home from work and when she returned the- the- the," Ron gulped and continued. "The Dark Mark hung over the house. Even she knew what it meant and she went into the house. She found Mr. Granger on the floor." At this, Hermione wailed and threw herself at Ginny, and the younger girl caught her and held her tight.

"Why did He have to go after my parents? They haven't done anything to Him. It's becausethey'remuggles! He would've killed Mum too!" Hermione cried. Harry and Ron didn't know what to do. So they just sat and watched as their best friend cried as if she were trying to flood the world.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­


	9. Tears and Kisses

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Period. The goddess of writing that is J.K Rowling does.

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about the wait… AGAIN! I promise that I'll try to update more often, again! But, let me tell you, it's not that easy! Anyway, here it is!

Updated: Saturday, December 3, 2005

Chapter Nine: Tears and Kisses

All through that night, Ginny held Hermione while she cried and Harry and Ron sat around, trying to comfort their distraught friend. All thoughts of telling Ron the news were forgotten. Finally, around 3:00 in the morning, Hermione and Ginny, their eyes swollen and red from crying got up and wearily climbed the staircase to their dorms. Harry and Ron too left the common room, leaving it empty.

The next morning, as the quartet made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast, a small boy ran to meet them at the bottom of the Grand Staircase.

"Miss Hermione Granger? Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office" the boy gasped as he knelt over trying to catch his breath. He looked up, saw the older students watching him and blushed a deep shade of red.

"Thank you, Lucas, was it?" Hermione said kindly and smiled at the scared child. Lucas nodded and ran off, eager to get away from the teens.

"Do you want me to come with you 'Mione?" Ginny asked carefully. She didn't want to set Hermione off in tears again.

"No, it's alright, thanks. I'll see you lot later." Hermione smiled weakly and turned to go up the stairs. She came to the statue that hid Dumbledore's office entrance from view and muttered the password, 'mango pops'. The statue came to life, and sprang aside, revealing a moving spiral staircase. The brunette stepped on and rode to the top. Before she could knock on the door, it was flung wide open and Hermione was enveloped in a tight hug.

"Darling, oh, darling! It was horrible! So very horrible! I went and… and saw him there, like he was sleeping. Only, I knew he wasn't. I knew he was dead, I just knew it! Oh, 'Mione, what am I going to do without him? What are we going to do? What am I going to tell the family? And our friends?" Hermione's mother was an awful mess. Slowly, Hermione pried herself away from her mother and led the older woman to an armchair near the fire. Dumbledore watched this scene calmly, but his eyes were missing the twinkle they usually held. Replacing the twinkle was sadness so deep that it seemed to be filling the room. The old man waited until the widow had calmed down before he spoke.

"Mrs. Granger, I offer my condolences and I deeply hurt for you and your family at this time. I will, of course, be only too happy to grant Hermione leave for her father's funeral, if that is what you wish. I only have one thing to ask you though, and I suggest very strongly that you comply." At this he looked up from the fire and into the two women's eyes. "You are both in grave danger, as you may have already guessed. Voldemort does not like to leave a job half done. I assume that he will try to pick up where he left off. If you wish, we can hide you and your daughter in ways that you would never have thought possible." Hermione's mother looked from her daughter to the headmaster nervously. "Please, if not for you safety, but for Hermione's." At this, Dumbledore looked intently at the teenager in question.

"Okay. Okay, I'll do it. Just tell me how." Hermione's mother had a hard look on her face. One that looked like it was not to be messed with.

"We will perform the Fidelus Charm. You need to choose a Secret Keeper, and anyone who has any bad intentions toward you will not be able to find you place of dwelling without the Secret Keeper telling them. If you cannot think of someone that you would trust with your lives, I volunteer myself." Mrs. Granger smiled and was about to accept Dumbledore's offer when Hermione interrupted.

"No! Erm, no offence, Professor, but I want Harry to be our Secret Keeper. I know that he would rather die than give my safety up. Please, Mum?" She added after seeing the look on her mother's face.

"Dear, I'm not too sure that I feel safe putting our lives in the hands of a seventeen year old boy." Mrs. Granger said uncertainly.

"Mum, my life, the lives of everybody in the wizarding world, is in Harry's hands already! I trust him completely." Hermione answered, angrily. Mrs. Granger looked to Dumbledore for advice and was shocked to see the old wizard smiling.

"Miss Granger is correct, Mrs. Granger. The fate of the wizarding world already rests on Harry's shoulders. He would never tell his secret." Seeing that Dumbledore believed in the young man, Mrs. Granger agreed and Harry was called upon.

After the charm was performed, Harry and Dumbledore left, allowing Hermione and her mother to spend a few moments together before the latter had to leave.

"Mum, I'm so sorry. So very sorry." Hermione cried tearfully.

"Darling, it wasn't your fault. Don't you go around thinking that this whole mess was your doing, because it was not. Do you understand me?" The woman stared intently into her daughter's eyes, willing the pain to go away. Hermione nodded and tried to smile, failing miserably.

"What are you going to tell everybody? What are you going to tell Grandma Granger and the rest of the family?" Hermione suddenly asked, remembering the question that her mother had posed earlier.

"I don't know, dear. I just don't know." Mrs. Granger sighed heavily. The two women sat thinking for quite some time, both with tears pooling in their eyes and streaming down their faces. Suddenly Hermione sat up a little straighter, a familiar gleam appearing in her eyes. "'Moine, I know that look in your eyes. What are you thinking?" The older woman was suddenly suspicious.

"I know what we can do. We can ask Dumbledore if he would pose as a doctor and tell the family that Daddy died of 'natural causes' It would work Mum." Hermione reached out and grabbed her mother's hands. Mrs. Granger nodded and smiled sadly at her daughter.

"You are so much like your father, did you know that?" Hermione looked up, shocked. "Yes, you get your brains and you wit and that confident air that you have from him. You also have his hair. Luckily though, you got my eyes" She fingered the young woman's hair, smiled and looked into her eyes. The two sat that way- hand in hand, smiling sadly at one another- until Dumbledore returned. The two women and Dumbledore discussed Hermione's idea, deciding that it was a good one. Plans made, Mrs. Granger and Dumbledore said their farewells and the old man saw the two younger women out of his office. After seeing her mother to Hogsmeade as she boarded the Hogwarts Express, Hermione Granger warily climbed the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room. She gave the password to the Fat Lady and climbed the hole, eager to fall into a chair and sleep. She was surprised to see that the Common Room was empty, save for three people. Hermione looked at her watch and saw that it was just after 3 in the morning. She had spent all day and all night in Dumbledore's office with her mother. She hadn't even realized that time had passed so quickly. Then she remembered that the next day was a school day, and her eyes filled with tears as she looked at the raven haired boy and the two red-headed figures waiting patiently for her return. "Erm, evening guys." she said quietly. The three teens whipped around, and smiled thinly at the bushy-haired girl in front of them.

"Oh 'Moine, how're you doing?" Ginny asked, taking Hermione in her arms.

"I'm okay. Terribly shocked, though." She answered through the fabric of Ginny's robes. The red-haired girl guided the elder to a couch and gently forced her to take a seat. Hermione promptly started to sob into Ginny's shoulder. Ron and Harry looked on, unsure of what to do. It pained them both to see their friend in this state, but they didn't know how to help. Suddenly, Ron couldn't take it anymore. I didn't want to see the pain in Hermione's eyes anymore, so he did the only thing he could think of doing. He leaped onto the couch, pushed Ginny aside and took the crying girl in his arms. He held her face in his hands and kissed her soundly on the lips. Harry and Ginny, shocked at the scene unfolding before them, looked on in awe.

A/N: This ending is horrid, but I could not think of a proper one and I wanted to get this chapter posted, just to say that I did. So here it is and please READ AND REVIEW. 'Cause, you guys know that I love it when you do. LOL.

Peace,

Melissa


End file.
